Christmas with Snape
by little lady of fire
Summary: What happens over a Christmas Holiday with Snape oneshot complete


_December 18, 2010 AD_

_Hello Mother. This is me Hermione. I am just writing to tell you that I will be coming to visit for two days this Christmas. I will be bringing with me the man that I want you to meet. I am deeply in love with him. Oh and he will not think twice to protect me. He has shown that many times before. Rememeber if all goes well I shall have a nice, wealthy marriage. Please do not drive this man away. He is a former professor of mine and is very intelligent even though he tends to not talk a lot to people who are not wizards. That is why I am writing to warn you not to make any funny cracks about how much muggles can do without the aid of magic. He has always lived with magic. Oh and he is the one who saved me that night that I was attacked by the dementors in Surrey. He is very reliable and will take care of me._

_See you soon._

_Love your only child,_

_Hermione Anne Granger_

"There thats one thing done. One less thing to do before Christmas got here. I just have to pick the days that would be easiest to visit them. I will be staying at Severus Snape's manor the rest of the time, except for Hogwart's Christmas Feast of course. I would not miss it for the world. Ok for most of the world.

Snape is going to pick me up by the Great Hall and we will go by flying, invisible carriage to his manor. There we will get settled in again and then we will spend a few days relaxing. Then visit my parents and then come back to Hogwart's for Christmas and New Years. Go back to his place and have some calm, yet interesting fun.

Oh my. I forgot to mention also that as in the letter I am marrying the dreaded potions master. It was not forced. It was my choice to marry him and his choice to marry me. It is not about some law or anything. I will even swear this on a stack of Transfiguration books. Any book in that matter.

I have been going with Severus for about two years know. We started dating just after the end of my fifth year when I was attacked by a bunch of dementors sent by Voldemort to do in one of Harry's good friends. I don't know if it was on accident or on purpose that Severus was walking out of a muggle supermarket at the exact same time the dementors attacked.

He was able to repel them long enough for him to pick me up (I was unconcious) and apparate to his home. I later found out that I was shopping at his favorite shopping center that was run by muggles for muggles.

As a matter of fact that is the only muggle place that he says he would ever get caught dead in. He would rather go to St. Mungos than anywhere in the muggle world, aside from that supermarket.

Another fact is that we are getting married on Christmas day after the feast. Dumbledore is still working on a color idea. As we are from opposite houses he suggested gold and silver. I liked the idea, but Severus didn't. He wants silver and maroon. Oh well. I guess that is not to bad. I also thought about green and maroon. They are sort of Christmas colors. I must ask him later to see what he thinks. Even Harry liked the idea of Christmas colors for a Christmas wedding.

Well I get to wear a white dress and Severus is going to wear black dress robes with either green or silver lining and stitching. Have to wait and see what colors he chooses and see which he wants for his men.

I was actually wishing I could have my girls in light blue, but Severus squashed that idea unless his guys could come in silver. Actually now that I think of it. Silver and light blue go together very well. I wonder what Severus will think if I told him yes his guys could come in silver if my girls could come in sky blue. Probably would say no immediatly.

Oh well. Soon I will be reastablished in the rooms I have occupied for the past two years. When my parents were attacked by Death Eaters, Severus was able to tip off Dumbledore and he was able to rescue my family. It was deemed to unsafe for my well-being and I was able to go live with Severus. I have lived there since on all holidays and vacations. Well Voldemort fell last year so me and Severus can be more open about our relationship.

We had to keep our relationship secret during my seventh year because it is illegal for a witch in school to be dating one of her teachers and the opposite for wizards and teachers. Well when I graduated we finally told Dumbledore. He gave us his blessing and we released the truth to the world.

Severus is not truely such an evil man. He just took that role to protect everyone in Hogwarts. He is actually not so fierce. He takes points from all of the houses now and gives detentions to all instead of just Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. He is a different teacher all together.

I believe that we leave tomorrow for our trip to Snape Manor. Oh that reminds me. I am Professor Granger. I am the only subsitute teacher in Hogwart's history. The teachers are glad to be able to take a break occasionally. They don't even have to worry about procedure because I have had all of the classes. The only class I can not teach is Divinations which I refuse to teach. Those classes get canceled then any other. Only when two classes have to be subsituted at once do I have them situated in adjoining classrooms. I think I taught three different subjects one day. Minerva had a meeting with Dumbledore, Severus needed to go get more potion ingredients, and Sophia had to pick up a plant that she needed for a future class. I settled them in one room and taught them together. They all learned about Hogwart's true history.

Well dear friend I must stop writing. I must get packing and someone is knocking at my door. More later."

December 19.

"We are settled in Snape Manor. I occupy the same rooms, plus some, that I had last time. This time I have found a beautfiful room which I asked Severus to allow me to make into a library. I have stored every single book I can imagine in there. I wonder if I can go shopping tomorrow. I must go to the dress maker and get them to start on the attire. I have alreay decided that as my maid of honor I want Ginny Weasley.

She herself just graduated and is engaged to my friend Harry. Ron is still dating Patriva and Neville is dating Luna. All of my friends are paired off.

Another important event. Dumbledore is getting married. I just heard. I am his soul confident right now other than you dear friend. He is marrying Minerva. It was the biggest shock imaginable.

Oh and another thought. Remus was able to control his werewolf identity. He now transforms into a wlf, through Animagus, at the full moon. He no longer hunts humans. No more werewolves from him. Also he is marrying Tonks. She is happy.

Remember my divinations teacher. Well she died in the final battle. Not many were sad to see her go, but still the fact that she is gone effects the world. She made two very important prophecies in her life. She saw that Harry would defeat Voldemort and also that Pettigrew would return to Voldemort. Well then she might have been worth something.

Yes well my girls will get to wear blue. I have already picked their dresses out. They are muggle dresses. Ginny picked out her two favorite and I picked from those two. Then I have to get McGonagall, Patriva, Luna, and Tonks fitted. They are my bridesmaids. Minerva was very surprised that I asked her to standup with me. She never thought that we were that close.

Severus picked to have Draco be his best man. I had no objections because Draco has saved my life before. He has also chosen Harry, Ron, Flitwick, and Hagrid to stand up as groomsman. The girls did not even object to their partners even though I am sure that Tonks was hoping that Severus would pick Remus.

I am sure sorry for Tonks. She is only about five and a half feet tall and Hagrid is a good ten feet. Wish Severus would have thought of someone else. Can't change our minds now. Got to find a shop which makes robes large enough for Hagrid and I have to make about ten batches of hair potion to control all of his hair.

Ah I see that Dumbledore has arrived to escort me and Severus to the Ministry of Magic. He has to co-sign our marriage liscense. I must stop writing now and write more later."

LATER THAT SAME DAY

"Well it is all final. I just have to sign the papers, Severus, and the witnesses also. That means that the marriage is going to happen. Another note. We can only divorce if there is some kind of physical or mental abuse. That is with or without magic. I was happy for that part when I was starting to like Draco. Well this shall be fun.

I was informed by Dumbledore that everything is prepared. All I have to do is get the dresses made up and the rings picked out. My dress was ordered two monthes ago and I asked about the bridesmaids dresses and was informed they only needed a week. I have saved enough money to pay for them and any little extras I think of while I am there.

Severus told me that we are going to night. We shall leave around six and be home no later than ten. I gave Ginny a special symbol which will vibrate loudly if and when she is needed. She will inform all of the others.

Well dear friend I must go because it is quarter to. I have to still do my hair. I will write more tomorrow when I get the chance."

Decemeber 20

"Well that is over with. All the girls are sized and the dresses will be done tomorrow. I made them get muggle dresses even thoughPatriva and Tonks will not even be able to do up theirs. I will have to help them. Oh well. Atleast we are all finished. Me and Severus looked at wedding rings while we were there and we found two we liked. He silently paid for them from his vault. We left the store and Severus told me to look around for a few while he picked out a gift for me. I went back to the ring shop and asked him how much the rings cost. 600 galleons, 15 sickles, and 5 knuts. That is a lot. I immediatly went to Gringott's and had 500 galleons switched from my personal account into his. He has no clue that I have an account.

Oh one other fact about my account. I found out that there were more Granger wizards and witches in the past and they deposited a ton of money in Gringotts. It was lost in a pile of papers and I happened to come across it and went to Gringotts and was given access to the vault. Then I was also informed that Granger's were a past pureblood line and that I had a family vault, which if I could bring back a birth certificate I could enter it.

I have yet to get the certificate, but I asked my mom and she said that she would see about it. She stills has not found it. I think I will ask her when we visit. Until then I will just think of ways to spend my galleons before I marry and the money gets transferred to Severus's vault, which I am planning on keeping roughly 1 million galleons, 1 million sickles, and 1 million knuts, in there. Never can have enough backup money. I will not be planning on using it of course.

Well I must go. We are getting ready to go visit my parents. Will write more when I return."

December 22

"Well that is over with. We have invited them to our wedding, which Dumbledore himself will escort them there. They would not be able to find it if they did not.

Nothing really happened except I got the news that I have a younger brother. He is a new born. They were able to keep it a secret since I have been living with Snape since half-way through my fifth year summer. How much fun. I grow up and graduate from school and they have another kid. Well he is not going to touch any of the wizarding worlds items that I got passed to me from past Grangers.

I know that Severus wants atleast one child. I also want one child. I would really like a girl, but I can work with a boy. Well as long as Severus does not want to raise him as a potions teacher. That would be fun. Me teaching my own son. Have to try it someday.

I heard that the dresses will be in tomorrow. Also mine will be in tomorrow. We will go for the last fitting and then we will have the dresses shipped to Hogwart's. They can magically protect them there. Hopefully no students find them and want to play dress-up. Hopefully my rooms I occupied last year are still available to me. They were created just for me. I am the only person who can change the password. Only Severus knows it. That is for emergency reasons only.

I will have to talk to Dumbledore before tomorrow. I have to leave here the night before Christmas. Sit with the Gryffindor table for the feast and then leave before everyone else so that Severus can't see me. They have rearranged the tables so that the Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables are on opposite sides of the hall and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are situated in the middle. I have not even seen what the designs that Dumbledore has come up with look like.

Wonder who is going to help me get into the dress. I ordered one that looked like it could take fifteen people to get it on me. It is enormous. It was cheap though. I ordered the basic design. In the basic design there is lace and pearls everywhere. There are diamond studs up the front seam which are made into buttons of enormous size.

The train is roughly twenty-five feet long. It has diamonds scattered over the top. We have arranged for several young girl students from Hogwart's to carry my train. I think it will take about seven to ten girls. It is about ten feet wide. They already have blue dresses which were supplied thanks to the Room of Requirement. I have seen the dresses and they will do nicely along with my girls dresses. Dumbledore will pick out the girls. Mainly first and second years will be the ones. Maybe a third year and a slim chance with a fourth year. Only very short fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years could do the jobs.

The dresses is roughly five feet in diameter. It is enormous. I hope I don't trip on it or fall. It is so big and there are so many petticoats and wires to hold it up. Hopefully I can reach Severus.

Well it is time for bed. Must be up early to try on the dresses. Tell you more tomorrow."

Decemeber 23

"Well all is ready. The marriage is in two days. Just in time for me to get settled completely in and then we will have to move my stuff again. I hope to keep these rooms for my personal ones.

The dresses are perfect. I have been informed, that for help, the front of the dress collapses and disappears into it's own folds. That way I can approach Severus and he won't have to stand roughly two and a half feet from me. Must get the garter.

We are keeping most of the muggle traditions and we are also using a few of the wizards ones. I am carrying a single white candle and my girls are carrying a single blue one. The guys will have blue roses in the lapels. Severus will also even though he is in dress robes.

I have talked to Dumbledore and he assured me that I will find my rooms the same as when I left them. That was good news. Tomorrow we leave for Hogwart's together. I will have to change my password.

I think that I might change it to blue. That is my color for the wedding. I must get some simple stuff sent there. My make-up, my gloves, even my headpiece. I have it all arranged. I made it myself. It is a simple tiara set with simple diamonds which I got from my grandmother who passed away years ago, and it also has one blue stone in it. Well I have something old, the diamonds, something new, the dress, and something blue, the single blue stone. I must find something to borrow. I will have to ask Minerva if I can borrow her silver necklace. It will work perfectly.

I must go prepare for the move. Have to pack up several boxes in which I will place my childhood possesions and I am going to place them in a room of which I found accidently one night when I was bored and I wondered around my rooms. It is attached to the bathroom and will easily hold the items. I should only have two or three boxes. Will write more when I get the chance."

Decemeber 24, 2010 AD

"Well I am preparing to apparate to Hogwart's. Severus will apparate later once he gets the ok from Dumbledore. Actually I think I will be flooing straight to my rooms. I shall change the password once I get there. No one shall know it. Dumbledore knows all the passwords in the castle even though no one ever tells him. Soon I may even get to make-up Gryffindor's passwords. Dumbledore hinted I might.

I hope that Severus will not mind the fact that I am changing the password. I know all of his passwords as soon as he himself changes them. They are usually some little known potion ingredient or even a potion itselfs. Hard to rememeber sometimes.

I went shopping for Severus this morning. Hard to shop for a man who seems so have everything. I went through all of the potions shops and could find nothing to my liking. I went through the book shops and only found one book, but that is for me. I finally settled on going into the animal place. I was amazed when I was greeted by a beautiful black cat. He immediatly jumped into my arms. I could not leave him there. I loved him instantly.

I was not happy just getting Severus a cat. I wanted to get him something a little more appropriate. I was looking around town when I saw the robe shop. I decided to get him some new robes. Black of course.

I walked inside and a lady greeted me and asked if she could help me. I asked her if she could point me in the direction of the mens robes. She did and I thanked her.

I immediatly found the perfect pair. A rich black set of robes made with silk and fleece. Perfect for cosy nights. They had a dark silver trim. All of the stitching was in silver. One problem. They were not made to billow. Oh well. Something new for a change.

Will write more early tomorrow. Tell you what Severus thought of his gifts. Got to wrap them and send them to the staff room."

December 25, 2010 AD

"Severus loved his stuff. He named the cat Lucifer. Interesting name. I was informed that Severus had worn the robes to breakfast. That would be an interesting change for any of the students who were staying at Hogwart's.

Ginny has already came by. She is already dressed. I have not even taken a shower. She started harping on me about time. I got plenty. The wedding isn't until noon. It is only 9 a.m. She has to relax.

Ginny's back. Got to go. Best take a shower."

Same day

"I am married. It was a quick ceremony. I am forever connected. This is an interesting twist to my life. I never viewed myself as marrying a teacher.

I am so glad Dumbledore was willing to do the honours. I could have not found anyone better.

The Great Hall was full. On my side of the room we had everyone from my family, a ton of students who knew me, and the Weasley's. Harry and Ron sat in the middle section along with any teachers who were not part of the ceremony. Severus's side of the room was filled, but with less people. It was smaller at Severus's request.

The girls who carried my train were very kind. I gave them each a small gift. A necklace with a diamond pendant. They were not cheap, nor expensive. I worked hard to find ten identical ones.

Severus and myself decided that it would be best if we just went to his manor for our honeymoon, but Dumbledore ruined that idea. He presented us with a card that will teleport use to our honeymoon location. I hope somewhere out of the country or atleast in the countryside."

Next Day (Somewhere in Libya)

"Nice of Dumbledore to send us to Libya. One country I always wanted to see. Nice and warm and we have a beach side villa. Perfect for relaxing. The party last night was great. Dumbledore had found some of my relatives and invited them. Severus's sister even came and was a delight. I was so glad that I got to toss my bouquet (Lavendar caught it) and Severus tossed the garter (Harry caught it (Severus had no idea that when you toss the bouquet and garter it is saying that these two people will shortly get married, together or different it doesn't matter.))

After the garter we had our first dance and then all of the bridal party and my ten train girls all invited a boy and they also danced with the bridal party."

**EPILOGUE**

Well it is five years later and we are happily married. We have been through good times and bad. We have had three children all magical two girls one boy. Of course my son is my oldest and named after his father. My two daughters and sweet Tiffany is three and little Heather is only six monthes. We want one more child to make our family an even four, but my luck we will have twins and then I will want another baby.


End file.
